Torn
by xjustkeepwritingx
Summary: What I thought should have happened in season two if the show wasn't canceled.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello,**_

_**this is my first Ringer fic, so please be nice to me. I'd love to hear what you're thinking about this fic, so please leave me reviews so I can know whether I should continue this or not. Also, English isn't my first language, so I'm apologizing in advance for any grammar and speling mistake.**_

_**I unfortunately DO NOT own anything about Ringer.**_

_**Thanks.**_

* * *

_**Torn**_

_**Chapter 01 - I'm sorry but you are in great danger**_

_Bridget's POV_

I woke up late and got ready in a hurry for work, I now work in a small coffee shop near the Martin & Charles building. No, Andrew and I didn't work things out after he told me to leave, actually it's been almost two years and I haven't heard from him, or Juliet or even Siobhan, who I found out was alive when I last saw everyone. I truly hope she didn't make Andrew's life a living hell again. Yes, I was still in love with him, and it was so hard to know that I'll never have him again, well, I never really had him as mine, he's always been Siobhan's. I really needed to leave, I was so late already.

"Can I help you?" I asked without even looking at the costumer in front of me until I heard that voice, his voice.

"Bridget?" he asked and I stared at him in shock. It's been two years and he never came here.

"A-A-Andrew." I said and he smiled at me, then I noticed he had two small kids sitting beside him, and Juliet as well.

"Bridget, you had no right to disappear from our lives!" Juliet said and I blushed looking down. Before I could say anything Andrew saved me.

"When is your shift over?" he asked and I was so scared of the talk that I knew we had it coming.

"At 6pm." He nodded and ordered, I kept looking at the two girls sitting beside them, they looked so much like me, oh my, of course, they're Siobhan's. 

The rest of the day was a blur in my mind, I couldn't wait to see Andrew again, still I was afraid of what he had to tell me. Juliet still seemed so mad. It was 6 and I was just leaving the building when I saw Andrew coming to me, he was alone this time.

"Bridget, hello." He said and I suddenly I was shy.

"Hello." I answered and he smirked at me, oh damn, that man was so handsome.

"Maybe we can go to your house to talk, I think we need some privacy, don't we?" he asked and I nodded. We got inside his car and I smiled when I noticed that the driver was Solomon. He smiled at me.

"Hey Bridge, finally among us again." He said and I giggled.

"It's so good to see you Solomon!" I replied and then gave him my address. That was the most awkward car drive in my whole life, Andrew was just looking through the window with a serious face, that was scaring me. 

"Here we are." Solomon said and I nodded. Andrew's eyes widened.

"You're living here?" he asked shocked and I giggled.

"Oh believe me, I've been in far worse places, now come in." I said and he followed me inside. 

We both sat in my old couch and he faced me.

"I missed you." He said shocking me for life. My jaw dropped a little and he noticed. "Don't be so shocked I told you I loved you when I also told you to disappear. I really didn't think you would disappear like you did. I've been looking for you for more an year now, you are indeed good at disappearing. Well, unfortunately I can't say the same about your sister." Andrew said and held my hand lightly. I really couldn't believe that was happening, I've dreamed about this moment every night since I left.

"What did Siobhan do?" I asked and when he looked down I smiled. "Just for the record: I missed you too, a lot." He looked into my eyes and smiled, then he took a deep breath.

"Henry came to me and told me everything that happened, including that the twins weren't his, meaning they were probably mine. I did a test and in fact they are. I tracked her down and got the girls, she was obsessed with killing you saying you ruined her life, so we put her in an institution, but she ran away about two months ago and we can't find her anywhere. I was so worried about you, she's sick Bridge. I'm sorry but you are in great danger." He finished saying and I could only think about how he called me Bridge and it felt so natural. He pulled me closer to him and I only realized I was crying when I saw a wet spot on his shirt. "Shhh, it's okay Bridge, I won't let anything happen to you." He said on my ear and I stared at him.

"I love you." I blurted out and he smiled.

"I love you too, but let's take things slowly this time? We need to get to know each other first." He said and I nodded, yep, that was definitely a dream come true. He loved me back.

"Are you still married with Siobhan?" I asked and he smirked.

"No need to be jealous, love." He joked. "I'm a divorced man and I've been one for a while."

"Good." I said and leaned in a bit, Andrew ran his nose to mine and laughed.

"We're taking things slowly Bridge."

"You suck Mr. Martin." I said mocking him and he laughed again.

"You're beautiful Ms. Kelly." 

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello,**_

_**I hope you enjoy, can I get some reviews to know if I should continue it or not.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 02 - I don't know, you're up to something, aren't you?**_

_Andrew's POV_

I couldn't believe Bridget's been a street away from me this whole time, it's just insane. Still I couldn't hide how happy I was to know she was safe and alright. I stopped denying my feelings for her a long time ago, the funny thing was that it was actually Juliet who convinced me to give Bridget a second chance. I was about to get desperate because I couldn't find her anywhere, it crossed my mind that Siobhan had found her and done something bad. Henry told me the reason why Siobhan wanted Bridget dead, and I honestly couldn't understand how she could still blame Bridget for her son's death after so many years, when it was an accident, it was no one's fault. I really couldn't picture Siobhan as a devoted mother, not after seeing her give away her twins like she did. I think that if it took me a little bit longer to find her she would have given Portia and Regan away to anyone. I love those girls and I know it seems crazy, but sometimes I like to think they are Bridget's and not Siobhan's.

Bridget and I ordered Italian food for dinner, and all the time I was thinking of how I would tell Bridget to come back home with me. Well, it wasn't safe for her to be unprotected in this awful neighborhood.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Like what?" I asked back and she smiled her beautiful smile.

"I don't know, you're up to something, aren't you? I mean, this is too good to be true." She confessed and I chuckled.

"Bridget, I just told you your psyco sister is out and after you and you tell me it's too good to be true? You are indeed one of a kind." We both laughed and I finally took courage to ask her to come back home with me. "Is this apartment rented?" I asked trying to introduce the matter slowly.

"Yes, I pay it monthly, why?" she asked knowing I wanted something more with that question, Bridget was really good in reading people, except her own sister.

"I thought that since Siobhan is after you again, you would be more protected back home with me. You know, Solomon could work as your bodyguard again." I said and her eyes widened.

"What? I can't afford a bodyguard now, not even if I get rid of this rental." She said and I smiled.

"Don't worry about money, I pay him monthly already." Still she shook her head.

"I can't accept that Andrew, I don't want your money. I don't NEED your money." I walked closer to her.

"I know that, that's why I'm offering you this. Please Bridge, I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again. And Juliet really misses you." I laughed a bit by using Juliet to convince her, but somehow her face showed me that it worked.

"Where will it lead us if I stay at your house?" she asked concerned.

"We can start with very good friends, and then we'll see where life will lead us, is that good enough?" she nodded and smiled.

Late at night we arrived at my apartment and Juliet came running.

"Daddy, how was it with Bridget?" Juliet asked and smiled even bigger when she realized Bridget was with me holding a suitcase. "I'm guessing it went really good." She winked and I was embarrassed though nothing happened.

"Juliet!" I said and Bridget laughed.

"Juliet, I missed you." Bridget said hugging Juliet, I loved to see my girls together again, Juliet indeed needed a mom and Bridge was the right person.

"So, you're here to stay?" Juliet asked and Bridget nodded.

"I'll stay here till we can find Siobhan." She said and Juliet smirked.

"And since we don't have a guest room anymore you'll stay in daddy's room, right?" Juliet asked and Bridget turned bright red while glaring at me.

"Well, it's the twins' room now, if you don't mind you can still stay there seeing it has a bed." I explained and she agreed, though I wish it wasn't too soon for her to stay in my room.

I showed Bridget her room and I could see her smiling at the twins who were sleeping.

"They're beautiful." She said and I smiled.

"Yeah, they are. Their names are Regan and Portia. Siobhan chose them so I decided to keep them." I said explaining why they were named like that, or she would thought I was a Shakespeare fanatic, since I already had a Juliet.

"Cool." She said and at that moment Portia woke up.

"Dada?" she asked and I went to her bed.

"Yes honey, it's me." She smiled and looked at Bridget, her eyes widened.

"Mama?" Portia asked and Bridget looked at me not knowing what to do. I knew Juliet had showed her pictures of Siobhan and it was only natural for them to confused them with Bridget. Then she smiled and sat beside Portia.

"No honey, I'm your aunt Bridget." She looked confused at Bridget.

"No, you mama!" she was as stubborn as Siobhan.

"Portia, I'm your mom's twin sister. Don't you and Regan look exactly the same?" Bridget asked and Portia only nodded. "Well, me and your mom Siobhan are like that as well." Her eyes widened.

"Wheres mama?" she asked and Bridget looked down.

"She's very sick, that's why she isn't here with you. But now it's late, go back to sleep and tomorrow we continue this, okay?" Bridget said and Portia yawned. It was amazing how good she was with children, in that moment I wanted nothing more than Bridget to be their mom. 

_**To be continued. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, sorry it took so long, I hope there's still someone out there reading this.**_

_**Can I get reviews please?**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 03 - OMG, you should get married!**_

_Bridget's POV_

I woke up the next morning with someone poking me in the arm, I opened my eyes and saw one of the girls beside me. I smiled immediately.

"Mama?" Regan asked and I sat putting both of them beside me.

"Girls, I'm not your mom, I'm your aunt Bridget. Yes, I look like your mom because we're twins, just like you two. Get it?" I said slowly and they both nodded and smiled hugging me tight. At that moment the door opened and Juliet came inside.

"Oh mom, I want a hug too!" she said pouting and got in the bed as well. I hugged her tight, I missed her so much.

"Oh Juliet, I missed you, daughter." I said and she suddenly got serious.

"You are my mom, even if it was only for like 7 months. You were the only one that ever treated me like a daughter. Thank you." I felt my eyes getting teary when Andrew walked inside the room as well.

"Wow, you're having a family reunion and not even called me?" he said and I giggled. "I like to see all my girls here together." Juliet smirked immediately.

"So, Bridget is also your girl daddy? OMG, you should get married!" she said and I burst out laughing.

"Me and your dad are only friends Juliet." I said and she shook her head.

"No way, I can see you guys eye fucking from a mile away." She said and Andrew glared at her.

"Juliet, please don't swear in front of your sisters, and what you said is just not true." He said all serious and I couldn't help but laugh. Then a woman I've never seen before walked inside the room, she glared at me right from the start and I knew immediately that no matter who that woman was, she didn't like me, and she DID liked Andrew.

"Good morning." The woman said smiling at Andrew.

"Morning. Bridge, this is Vera, the kids' nanny. Vera, this is Bridget our guest and very good friend of mine." He said and her glare to me got even more intense. Andrew didn't seem to notice anything, so he turned to Juliet. "Ready for school Juliet?" he asked and she nodded.

"Andrew I gotta go to work too." I said and he shook his head. "Oh yeah I am going." He sighed.

"Okay, get ready and I'll drop you there." He said right before leaving the room with Juliet. Vera turned to me right away.

"Nice to meet you." She said being the faker person I've ever seen. I smiled back and went to the bathroom to change. I was about to leave the room when Portia held my hand.

"Bye mama." I knew I should have corrected her but I was so insecure about Vera that I decided to play along, well, Portia's DNA was mine as well, so I think it wouldn't be any harm if she called me mom just once.

"Bye babies." I said going out not before seeing Vera's astonished face.

* * *

I got inside the car along with Juliet and Andrew, Solomon was driving.

"You're senior now Juliet?" I asked and she nodded proudly.

"Yeah, next year I'm finally free from school!" she said and Andrew sighed, of course he would make her go to college. Soon enough we dropped Juliet at her school and he sat beside me, holding my hand.

"Love, I don't want you to work as a waitress." He said seriously and I laughed.

"Andrew, I agreed I would stay at your house, not that I stop my whole life for doing so." I said calmly and he nodded.

"But Solomon can keep an eye on you there, right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Good. Have a nice day darling." I smiled back and was about to get out of the car when he held my hand and didn't let me. "I'll come by to have lunch with you, okay?" I nodded and he pecked my cheek before letting me go.

* * *

It was lunch time when Andrew walked inside the coffee shop smiling.

"How can I help you Mr. Martin?" I asked serious and he chuckled.

"Is it your lunch time yet?" I nodded and he held my hand. "Then come on because I'm starving." We went back home and the girls ran to us when we arrived.

"Mama, Dada!" they said in unison and I giggled. Vera came behind them and smiled at Andrew, that bitch.

"We were waiting for you, the girls are hungry." Vera said and we all went to the kitchen. I felt an incredible urge to hold Andrew's hand but I knew I couldn't. That bitch needed to see he was mine. He must have noticed something was bothering me because he pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I shook my head. "What are you feeling?" he asked more serious this time.

"I don't know." I answered and he stared at me lovingly.

"You don't need to hide anything from me Bridge." He whispered that looking into my eyes and I swear I could see his soul through them.

"You're mine, aren't you?" I asked without thinking and he chuckled. He didn't say anything, he just pecked my lips and nodded. That was all I ever needed at that moment.

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
